1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dish rack for oversized containers, and more particularly to a dish rack for supporting and controlling the position of an oversized container in a dish machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Washing oversized containers, such as tubs and pans, in a commercial dish machine using a conventional dish rack often requires the container to be placed in a rack at an angle to fit within the machine. Sometimes containers are even angled into a dish machine without a dish rack. In both instances, water from the wash arm is deflected off the angled surfaces of the container out of the dish machine. For example, water must be replaced in instances where water is deflected out of the machine. Furthermore, cold water deflected into the wash section must be heated and the water in the prewash replaced if water is deflected from the prewash to the wash section. Whether in a prewash or wash section of a machine, the water deflected outside the machine or into another section has to be replaced and/or heated, which creates bottlenecks, inefficiencies, inconsistent results, poor throughput, unnecessary rework, increased manual handling, and guesswork by a user/operator. Costly chemistries are also lost when water is deflected out of the machine, and the work environment, such as the surrounding floor, becomes dangerously wet and slippery. In most instances, the machine is not able to be used while displaced water is heated and/or replaced.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides an improved dish rack for washing and sanitizing oversized containers in a dish machine.
In addition, the present invention addresses these problems by providing a dish rack that controls the angle of the oversized container in the dish machine to prevent water from being displaced from the machine.
The present invention also addresses the problems associated with washing more than one oversized container at the same time using a single dish rack.